hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5176 (24th May 2019)
Summary Plot Tony and Diane bring Sinead breakfast in bed, but find her missing. Sally and Nancy bump into Laurie at school. Sinead is upset as she can't tell a crying Hannah why Laurie has left. She worries that she will be known at work as "the girl who cried rape", but Diane assures her that that's not the case. Scott and Tony tell Sinead that they'll make sure that Laurie is ostracised in the village. Martine asks Darren why Mitchell was questioned by the police. Mandy informs Darren and Ollie that DJ can go home next week. Sami advises Sienna to report the harassment to the police. Sienna tells Brody that she couldn't lie to the police for Sinead, but there is something she can do to help. Laurie wants Sally to submit a formal complaint on his behalf about Sienna holding Laurie captive. Laurie names Brody and Liberty as witnesses and Sally assures Laurie that she will deal with the incident appropriately. Sally tells Nancy that she doesn't think the police made the correct decision about Laurie, but tells Nancy that Laurie is under her authority now. Grace asks Cleo and Mitchell about the latest gossip, and Cleo tells Grace about how she thinks Laurie is definitely guilty of hurting Sinead. Farrah snaps at Cleo and Mitchell. Misbah stops her from exploding at Mitchell and Farrah storms off. Darren is insistent on doing a better job of delivering than Ollie. Sienna asks to speak to Sinead and she tells Diane that she and Sienna will talk outside. Sienna tells Sinead that she's sorry for what Laurie did to her, and that he's free. Sinead tells Sienna that she's sorry for what Laurie put her through. Sinead tells Sienna that all the important people believe them and that's all that matters. Sinead tells Sienna that she's got her friends, her boyfriend, her sister and now, her too. Sienna invites Sinead over and Sinead hugs her. Laurie hears Sinead yelling that they stood up to him. Sienna tells Sinead that from this point forward, Laurie no longer exists. Darren gloats about making more deliveries than Ollie, and Brooke is suspicious. Kyle tells Darren that one of the customers phoned to say that Darren forgot his tip - when he was driving in his car. Sinead tells Sienna, Sami and Brody that she woke up in the morning not wanting to face the day, but them and her family have made it much better. Misbah advises Farrah to support Grace and go one day at a time. Martine asks Sinead to come back to Price Slice later and she tells Martine that she's having a party with friends and tells her to "stop gawping". Walter steps in and recommends a bottle of wine to Sinead. Laurie asks Sinead if he's having a laugh with her friends at his expense. Laurie says that he doesn't know what he saw in her, and Sinead tells him that he saw a woman he could rape. Laurie asks her if she knows when to stop, to which Sinead tells him that he didn't - twice. Laurie calls her a liar and Sinead snaps at him and slaps him. She declares that she will kill Laurie and throws the bottle. Walter asks Sinead to leave. Laurie goes after her and Sinead warns Laurie to watch his back. Cindy asks Mandy and Darren if they can move in. Sinead tells Sienna that Laurie was at the shop and winding her up. Sienna, Sami, Brody and Liberty try to calm her down. Sally arrives at the flat and tells Sienna and Sinead that she thinks it's bad taste that Laurie was released. Sienna admits to holding Laurie captive in a classroom but Sally asks if there were any witnesses. Brody and Liberty both say no, so Sally tells Sienna that there's no evidence. Sally tells Sienna that she's helping her onto a post-graduate teaching apprenticeship. DC Jones arrives for Sinead and asks her to come to the station. Farrah assures Grace that she's not just a burden. DC Jones informs Sinead that Laurie has made a complaint against her. DC Jones informs Sinead that her case is being reviewed as the police believe that her rape allegations are calculated lies. She is arrested for perverting the course of justice to the fury of her friends and family. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Hilton Cunningham - Blake Wood *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Farrah Maalik - Krupa Pattani *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast *DC Jones - Jessica Pearson Music Notes *This episode featured no after credits scene. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019